A Night of Confessions
by alandini98
Summary: My first fic! Based off Zhanglot's "The Night's Still Young". After a night of drinking at a party, Severa's true feelings for Lucina come out in an unexpected way. I own nothing that I make references to in this story, unless it's a game in which case I probably own a copy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever, heavily inspired by another fanfic that I read a little while ago called "The Night's Still Young" by Zhanglot. I felt like I borrowed a little too much from the original story but I tried to make it my own in a way. So enjoy!**

A Night of Confessions

It had been another day of studies at College for Lucina. Another day of dreaming of her crush, Robin. And of course, another day of listening to complaints from her roommate, Severa. Lucina had nothing against her, Severa was just a bit, well, difficult. One minute she would be as cold as ice during the brink of winter, the next she would be trying to apologize by making light excuses while blushing like a shy school girl.

As the evening started to set in, Lucina lay on her bed, reading the new book she had checked out from the library called "Blue Rain", and listening to "Smoky Girl" by MBLAQ on her IPod. Five minutes later Severa stepped out of the bathroom, wearing slightly revealing clothing. She looked over at Lucina, "Really princess? Only you can do something as boring as reading on a Saturday night", she scoffed.

"I'm guessing you're going to another one of those parties," said Lucina, "I don't judge what you do so you shouldn't with me."

"Come with me."

"What? But those kind of parties aren't really my thing, I prefer attending one with people who are actually sober you know. Besides I really want to read this book. It's by L.R Sten and people say it's really good, a masterpiece even."

"Gawds Lucina, books are gonna be around for forever ok, parties are in like once in a lifetime! Look you need to make some new friends ok? Hm, ya know, I heard Robin will be there too", Severa said with a smirk. She knew about Lucina's crush on him, thanks to her talking in her sleep a few times. _Who knew Lucy had a naughty side aha, _Severa thought.

At hearing this Lucina lightly blushed her crush on Robin wasn't even that huge, given a chance she didn't even know if she would kiss him. Did she even really like him? She at least had to go see if he would be there to try and set herself straight. "Fine, I'll go. But just to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Alright yeah yeah whatever, now come on, the nights still young."

It was nearing midnight. The party wasn't as lively as when the two first arrived; now only containing people looking for sex or just wanting to get drunk. Lucina sat next to Severa, watching her drink whatever number drink she was on. Surprisingly, she made little to no effort attempting to flirt with any of the guys who attended, not even that cute boy Inigo, although they both heard he was a womanizer so that was a bit expected. Instead she just danced for a while then went straight to the drinks.

Disappointed at not seeing Robin at all and not wanting her friend drinking herself away, Lucina decided it was time to go.

"Come on Severa, let's go."

Severa turned to Lucina, cheeks shining with bright red blush, something unexpected came from her mouth, "Mm…wow Lucy…you are so beautiful", she slurred.

Taking it as a sign of being too drunk, Lucina carried on, "Um, thank you but we really need to leave now", with that she hoisted Severa up, helping her keep her balance as they walked to their dorm.

They walked into their room, Lucina closing the door behind them. She guided Severa to her bed but she refused to move, instead she simply stared at Lucina.

"Your hair is so shiny and luscious Lucy."

_How many drinks did she have?_ Thought Lucina.

"I can stare into your eyes like all day ya know, and…gods your skin is so flawless, and mmm…your are so…gorgeous" Severa slurred.

Lucina didn't know how to handle this, she seen people who have been drunk a few times and how they acted and behaved, but did Severa really mean all those things or was it all just the alcohol?

Severa moved forward, closer to Lucina, while she in turn continued to step backwards until they had reached the wall. Severa eyed Lucina's breast.

"Mmmm…your boobs have gotten a bit bigger ya know, so supple now…"

Inching closer, she reached out and held Lucina's waist.

Lucina began to slightly panic inside. _This is crazy, gods this is crazy._

She tried to light push Severa off her but as soon as she tried the other girl instantly pinned her hands to the wall with her free hand.

Severa then moved her other hand from Lucina's waist to her rear, causing her to blush.

"Your butt is perfect aha", she whispered slurry, face a mere inch away from Lucina's.

_I-I can't, her h-hand is on m-my, she-she's so close now wha-what, _Lucina couldn't fight back; she didn't know what to think. She could smell the scent of the sweet alcohol in Severa's breath. So she prepared for the inevitable, closing her eyes she waited for the moment.

The kiss was different than she had imagined. It wasn't a rough, forced smashing kiss. Instead it was gentle, light, and tender. Severa's lips were so soft against hers, she enjoyed the feeling, loved it in fact. Hesitant at first, Lucina felt that Severa could've broken the kiss at any moment, so she returned the gesture, deepening it.

Tongues entangled, each exploring the other's mouth. Lucina held Severa, one hand on her waist, the other on her radiant cream red hair. Severa in turn moved her own hands, from pinning Lucina's hands to twirling her luscious blue hair. The other still on her lower end, gave a light but none too soft squeeze, causing an enticing gasp to emit from Lucina, slightly breaking the kiss but immediately reforming it.

All of Lucina's worries seemed to just melt away and disappear within that kiss. The expectations of being her father's daughter, her exams and studies, even her own now questionable love life. She wanted this. She needed this. She didn't want to let go of Severa, she wanted to hold her in her arms forever. She didn't want to break this kiss; it was such a sweet escape, like nothing she had ever felt before.

Eventually it had to be broken, both girls needing to come up for air. At a loss for words of what had just happened and at what she had done, Lucina stood staring at the ground thinking of something, anything to say. Breathing a bit less heavy of the two and becoming more sober, Severa spoke first.

"Lucina…I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry, I really am. I-I mean I didn't know how drunk I was and that I could get that drunk so quick and you were the first person I saw a-and I mean you really are pretty and I've a-always l-liked you but you like Robin and I didn't think you would like me in that way because I act the way I act, and I really didn't want to ruin the relationship we already had, and I didn't mean to k-kiss you and…an-mph!?" Severa was interrupted by a pair of soft angelic lips.

After hearing Severa explain herself, bit by bit Lucina began to realize more and more that she didn't really want Robin all along. She wanted her. She wanted to be with her.

"Severa," Lucina began, "I love you, I-I didn't realize it before because I'd been chasing away at fantasies when all this time what I've always needed and wanted was really right in front of me all along."

Those were the sweetest words Severa had ever heard anyone say to her, making her blush more than she already had. Instinctively she pulled Lucina in close, and locked them both in a kiss that seemed to last for eternity.

**A/N It's NOT over. This was just supposed to be a one-time thing but I've decided to turn this into something more. Chapter 2 is currently in the works, I've gathered a small group of my friends to form "The Board", which is just them telling me what they liked and disliked in the chapters. So far some of the ideas they have made are…interesting, to say the least. The things they want me to do with the shower scene (OMSBP SPOILER FOR CHP2!) kinda push it to an M rating which I have mixed feelings about. Chapter 2 will most likely be up by Sunday but might come Saturday if I'm lazy enough not to play any video games and edit this chapter because I felt it was a bit weak, but that's on hold for now . So, tell me what you thought of this chapter please and tell me if I need to make any changes. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is chapter 2. Sorry it was later than I said it would be, I've just been getting ahead of myself with chapter 3 and then I have my finals in school blah, blah, blah. I'm also trying to give you guys a story of at least decent quality. Hope its good, enjoy!**

The Sun arose, shinning its blinding light through the dorm windows, on the women lying in the same bed together, holding each other's sides as they slept. Severa awoke first, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Blue hair lied on her left cheek. She looked up, her eyes meeting the woman she had confessed her feelings to last night, and what a lovely night it was. She could still taste Lucina's lips on hers.

Getting up from the bed she noticed her body was warmer than usual as she headed to the bathroom. After she finished brushing her teeth she turned the dial for hot water in the shower. Steam poured out as she entered it, her image blurred by the crystal glass.

The hot clear droplets poured upon her skin, breaking apart as they made contact. She began to wash her hair lathering it with shampoo and conditioner, and then rubbed the soap across her body, gliding it along her breast, curves, and legs.

Lucina woke up; slowly opening her eyes she heard the water running, feeling emptiness next to her she knew where Severa had gone. Last night. That was all she could think about. It was different.

Getting up, she started to get new clothes for after she had taken her shower. Severa came out, wearing a light orange colored t-shirt, rolled up enough to show her midriff.

Lucina couldn't help but stare. _She always looks so beautiful, no matter what she wears. _A bit strange she thought. She wasn't used to this. Would she ever? It was all new to her. Having feelings towards another woman wasn't new to the world, but still, did she want this? Were they dating now? Two women truly in love? She could only hope Severa had these same questions.

Severa was lost in thought when she saw Lucina. Had she really meant what she said? Did she just say that to leave her feelings unharmed? She hoped not. Lucina was one of the few people she had let into her life. One of the few she cared about. She broke the silence first.

"H-hey, glad to see you're up."

"Likewise."

"So after you shower, want to go somewhere?"

"Oh, where to?"

"Anywhere, what about the forest? I know how much you like going, plus it's been a while since we've gone together."

Oh, how Lucina enjoyed going to the forest. It was calming to her, putting her at ease when things didn't seem right or as a simple place to think. Maybe she could talk things out with Severa there.

"Okay, that sounds nice. We'll leave as soon as I'm done.

They walked along the forest path, coming to a stop at an oak tree to rest. They sat together, underneath the shade. Lucina looked up at the tree. It wasn't just any tree, as most people would think. This tree was from her childhood, the whole forest was. Their childhood.

During their younger years she and her friends would come, playing and having fun during the summer months. Even their parents had played in the same exact forest during their youth. Over the years she still continued to come, remembering the old days.

Severa saw the look in Lucina's eyes. Was she thinking about her, about them? She needed to know.

"You thinking about me?" she said in a slightly nervous tone, yet still keeping calm.

Leave it to her to say things and bring them up outright.

This question had broken Lucina's train of thought and brought on the questions she had asked herself earlier.

"W-well um…yes, in a way. I was just thinking about when we were kids, all of us used to come here and play."

"Oh, I remember those days, but things change. We've all grown up now. We can make our own decisions." Severa said with a small smile.

Lucina couldn't help it and smiled along with her. She leaned in and pulled Severa in close for a gentle kiss. She really needed to think these things through.

**A/N Finished, yes! I apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter than the first, but the second one will possibly end up being longer, as it switches characters. In the next we'll look into the lives of two young men who have already been introduced. Again, please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update on the story I've just been really busy and have also been gaming a lot. Like a lot a lot, more than I usually do. I should've done this during break but oh well. This chapter will be different from the previous two and will focus on someone else other than Lucina and Severa. **

Robin lay in his bed, completely awake. He always had trouble sleeping, finding he could only truly sleep if he stayed up for excessive amounts of time, so he usually slept at around 3am to 5am. When he couldn't sleep he did what he had loved doing since he was a kid. Play video games.

He played them to get away from his troubled life. He enjoyed the experiences they provided him and all the different lives they allowed him to live. He had few friends when he was growing up, constantly moving from place to place after his parents had died in a fire at their house. His grandmother had told him he survived because his father had saved him first, taking him to the neighbor's house. After that, his father went back to save his mother, but when he had reached her the house collapsed, killing them both.

After that he lived with his grandmother, until she passed away of old age when he was ten. Since then he was moved with different foster families. Once he had finally outgrown his last family's care, he used the inheritance from his own family to Ylisstol University, studying to become a gaming engineer. Lately however, he found himself writing late at night making stories about some of his favorite games.

But not tonight. No, tonight he would game, which game to play was the question. Should he delve into the past and enter a great underwater dystopia or should he travel to the future and save all life in the universe while advertising stores on the side? But then he remembered. A game that took him on a grand journey, bringing characters from his childhood to life, embedding amazing and easily likeable characters into his mind, and made him cry when he had reached its end.

He played until 3am, as he almost always did. As he walked to his bed he recalled the day's events. He finished his assignments due for tomorrow then studied for his exams. Winter break was going to begin on Thursday, thank the gods. He knew exactly how he would spend it, staying up all night playing video games, sleeping for as long as he wants; maybe even join Inigo for a night in the city.

Now that he thought of it, he never really had anyone for companionship. Sure, he had a few friends like Owain, Brady, and his best friend Inigo, but he never had a true connection with someone. He was so quiet and barely talked in his classes; many mistook him as a very serious type of person. When he was with his friends however he was almost a completely different person. He talked with them, laughed and shared jokes, but still he kept to himself.

When they talked about women however, everyone knew who they wanted, except him and Inigo. Inigo's excuse was simple; he flirted with every girl that came his way. Robin on the other hand was extremely shy and his skills with women weren't the best, this he was sure of. He had talked to girls in the past, but they had approached him first. Even then, when he tried to talk to a girl himself he didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't know how to start a conversation with them, and if he did find a topic to speak of he would stutter and not know how to continue.

So he left his options open. If he found someone it would be great, if not so be it. A certain woman in particular had crossed his mind; he was much too shy to talk to her however. He could recall her features clearly, as if he had seen her just now, standing right in front of him. Her crystal blue eyes that served as windows to her heart. Natural silk-like blue hair, flowing in a light breeze. Her flawless skin that he would most likely never make contact with. Her lips, glistening when hit with water. On occasion, he even let his eyes wander to her well-endowed chest or finally crafted rear. Oh the thoughts that came to mind when he saw her.

But he knew he could never have the courage to talk to her in a full on conversation. They only talked during class assignments when they were paired together. At least not in full sentences. _Just like all the others I've tried to talk to, _he thought. _Ugh, that's enough fantasying for one night._

He had made it to his bed, lied down on it, and let the comforting darkness of sleep envelop him. The bright morning light shone through the window. Robin slowly began to wake, stretching his body; he got out of bed lazily. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed he glanced at his clock.

_8:30. No big deal, I have enough time._

_He quickly made a waffle sandwich, grabbed a juice pouch, and headed for his first class._

As he headed to class he wondered what would be in store for him today.

_Probably nothing, same as usual right? Oh wait final exams…can's believe I forgot, ugh this sucks. Really hope I-WHOA!_

He had run into something, or someone more like. After recovering from the sudden collision he checked to see if the other person was alright. How surprised he was when he saw it was Lucina.

_Holy crap it's her!? What do I do, what do I say!? Apologize of course you idiot!_

"S-sorry about that. Here let me help you up." Grabbing her hands gently he helped her to her feet._ My gods, her skin is so soft. _Letting his eyes wander over her body for a moment, and then noticed that his juice had spilled on her shirt. Mainly her chest area. Blushing, he averted his gaze. He picked her books up from the ground and handed them back to her.

Realizing who exactly she bumped into, Lucina began to blush as well. She didn't think she would get a chance to actually be with him one on one. Either way they were together, on one lone path to their classes.

"Thank you Robin, I-I really appreciate it" she said.

"It's nothing really. I need to pay attention more; a-again I'm really sorry."

"Um, well what class are you headed to?" she asked.

"Master Drawing, you?"

"Culinary prep. My cooking isn't really good and I think it needs a lot of work…"

"Oh come on, I bet your cooking is amazing."

"That's quite flattering, but you haven't tried it. It's absolutely horrible."

"Well then let me try it."

"I-I'm sorry? You want to try my cooking?"

"Sure, why not? We can meet over break, you can cook me something, and then I can decide for myself."

"Well if you insist, ok then."

"Cool, so would it be ok to ask for your number so we can set up a day?" he asked nervously.

"U-um yes, here." Taking out their cell phones, the two exchanged numbers.

"Alright, I'll see you in history later and good luck on your exams." he said with a smile.

"You as well." Lucina gave a small smile of her own; she then headed to her class.

_Wow…that went way better than how I expected it to_, Robin thought to himself. _Did I really just get her number? Am I still in real life or is this dream? _He checked his phone to make sure if he really got her number. _Yup, I really did. _With a small smile, he too set off to his classroom.

The long hours in each class were horrendous, made even worse because of the fact that it was exam day. As they went by it seemed it seemed as if each on was as worse, if not more, than the last. Robin however, couldn't help but feel confident in his answers.

Finally, the final exam was coming upon him. Ancient History, a subject he was fairly ok with it. H set his things where he usually sat, as did so Ingo came in the room. Seeing Robin, he walked towards him.

"Hey bro how's it going?" he asked cheerfully.

"Surprisingly good actually." replied Robin.

"Really? That's quite a change from your usual demeanor. Something really good must've happened for you to say something like that."

"Ha, I think it's because of a certain someone."

"Oh? Why Robin you flatter me, I admit I think I have a certain charm about me that can please anyone, but I think of you as a younger brother, nothing more I'm afraid."

"Naga not you, a girl."

"Whoa whoa whoa, did you just say a girl? Has the loneliest man of all men finally found a girlfriend!? After this final exam let's go celebrate. I know this brand new club that just opened and it is amazing! Or we-"

"Inigo chill out. I didn't get a girlfriend jeez…"

"Seriously? So I got hyped for nothing? You need someone to spend personal time with, as handsome and charming as I am, I can't be there for you all the time."

"I don't ask you to be. I want to take time with things like that, besides it's not like I'm in a rush or anything."

"Still, she must really be something for you to have a whole new attitude."

"Ha, you have no idea."

Lucina entered, noticing Robin she decided to place her things at a seat next to him, a spot she usually wouldn't think about venturing to.

The three settled into their seats making conversation while they waited for the exam to begin.

"Hi Robin, are you ready for the exam?" asked Lucina.

"H-Hey Lucina, I actually feel more than ready, it's as if the answers just flow right through my hand."

"I bet that's not the only thing that 'flows' through your hand." Inigo snickered, hearing that caused a light blush to appear on Lucina's cheeks.

"I don't do that stuff Inigo, you know I don't."

"I was just joking, sheesh…"

"Whatever, anyway good luck on the exam."

"Psh, I don't need luck. I'll ace this thing no problem, but good luck to you."

Robin turned to Lucina, "I would wish you luck too but I'm more than sure you'll easily pass."

"Oh, you really shouldn't put so much faith in me. I studied but I still don't think I'm ready for this."

"Hey don't doubt yourself, trust me you'll do great. In fact if anyone in this class should be worried it's me. Still, good luck."

"Good luck to you as well." Lucina said with a cheerful smile.

And so the final exam began.

**Wow, that was kinda lame. Or was it? This chapter took me a long time because of pure laziness. I haven't given up on this story though, in fact all this writing made a new story idea pop into my head a last week. Looks like some major multitasking is in order. You may just see that new idea in the near future. **


End file.
